


When You Come Back

by pjomlbfan23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heart spilt in half, Magic, Married Couple, Married Life, Temporary Amnesia, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomlbfan23/pseuds/pjomlbfan23
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	When You Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821171) by [MiaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown). 



Marinette Couffaine, was a newlywed. She married Luka Couffaine two months ago.

Their marriage was perfect. They worked, they kissed, they cuddled, and did some other things.

They would wake up, get ready for their work day, and kiss each other goodbye until they came back later in the day.

Her life seemed perfect despite the fact that she couldn’t fully remember the past 8 years of her life.

She slowly remembered little details about her friends. She knew that Alya and Nino and Adrien were her best friends but everytime she asked why Adrien didn’t stay long with them, they just looked sadly at each other and changed the topic.

She even asked Luka about it but he didn’t say anything and asked her how her day was.

It was hard because no one ever told why she lost her memory. She just remembers waking up in Alya’s apartment and not remembering anything.

“Are you sure you’re okay with staying by yourself today?” Luka asked. “Yes, babe. It’s just a migraine. I’m going to sleep a little while longer and then try to work from home,” Marinette said.

Luka gave her a quick kiss goodbye before he left.

She returned to her bed before spending the rest of the day there. She woke up to the bright light and warmth of the afternoon sun creeping in from their bedroom window.

She got ready for the day. A cool shower and a light pink blouse with blue jeans. 

Another memory appeared in the dream. Adrien and herself were sitting, talking, and laughing when Alya and Nino joined them. She assumed they were having lunch together.

She went down feeling refreshed, migraine gone. When she noticed her baby blue water bottle on the counter with a note. 

_ Something to make your migraine go away. Love you Luka :) _

She smiled at the note left by her husband. She opened the cap to the bottle, getting a whiff of the contents inside.

It smelled like vanilla and lavender. Her favorite.

She slowly took a sip, worried that the liquid would be hot but it wasn’t and so she took a bigger gulp.

She drank down when she felt her head pounding. She put her palm to her temple, trying to stop the hammer-like feeling.

But she couldn’t. She fainted.

______________♥️♥️♥️_____________

When she woke up, her husband was beside her, feeling her forehead. She recognized the kitchen island and the stools.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, hazily. 

“I don’t know what happened. I came home and you were on the floor passed out. I was seconds away from calling an ambulance. Do you remember anything?” Luka asked.

“I remember drinking the drink you left me on the island and then I started getting dizzy again,” Marinette said.

“What drink?” Luka questioned.

“The drink- the drink you left me on the counter to make my migraine go away,” Marinette said. They both looked at each other and then the island only to see nothing there.

“Is anything missing?” Marinette asked. Luka helped her up and looked around their apartment. Nothing was missing.

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Luka asked.

Marinette shook her head. “I-I’m fine now. Let’s just go to bed and we’ll fix everything later,” Marinette said.

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

This night wasn’t like her other ones. The ones where she had small fragments of her old life. The ones after she lost her memories, which no one ever figured out why it happened but whenever she asked Alya and Nino about it, they didn’t say anything and when she asked Adrien...

Adrien was supposedly one of her best friends but whenever she talked to him or was around him, especially after she started dating Luka, he was distant. Always keeping his responses a few sentences.

But she never had dreams about him. His golden hair and emerald green eyes, his rosy cheeks and nose. Visions of them smiling and laughing and the feeling of his breath on hers. 

Of drinking coffee in the morning and cuddling on the couch they had gotten after a month of living in the 2 bedroom apartment, of talking about kids and marriage and a house. After a long day of work, where they would just lay in bed and just stay silent, each other’s presence being enough to calm them down.

Her making passion fruit macarons while he made dinner, then joking around and having fun and finally…

Them saving Paris together. Them finding out the identities during one akuma attack after he went to the same alley to feed their kwamis. After dodging each other for a week, before their class had had enough and locked them up in the janitor’s closet, forcing them to talk, playing UMSIIII while their kwamis and the other ones in the miracle box sat next to them.

And their engagement. He had proposed after taking her to every important spot in their lives. Her engagement ring, the one that he got her that she loved so very much. The one that wasn’t on her finger when she woke up in her childhood bedroom. She gave up the guardian right’s after they figured out that Hawkmoth found out her identity but she didn’t know why he took the engagement ring.

She woke up in cold sweat. Her partner in crime (well, stopping crime), her best friend, the love of her life, her other half and she wasn’t with him. 

Luka woke up to his wife breathing heavily.

“I have to go,” she said, slipping on her shorts and then her slippers. “Where?” he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Somewhere. Go to sleep. I’ll be back in the morning,” Marinette replied.

She left, grabbing the keys and making it out to the car and quickly driving to Adrien’s -their- apartment. She rapped on the door. 

It took a while for him to open the door but when he did, he was wearing his red, plaid pajama pants, rubbing his eye crust in the corner of his eyes.

“Marinette? What are you-” he got cut off by her lips on his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away. “Marinette, you’re marri-”

“I remember. Everything. How could you not tell me or remind me?” Marinette said.

“Mari, I wanted to but you can’t tell someone they love you,” Adrien said. “How do you remember? You weren’t supposed to remember.”

“I don’t kn-”

“That was us,” Tikki and Plagg flew out from their hiding spot. “Tikki?” Marinette asked, as the small bug flew to hug her cheek.

“Tikki, what did you do?” Adrien asked. “You were so heartbroken about Marinette and we missed her, so we looked through the Guardian book and found a potion to give her back her memories,” Tikki said.

“Tikki, did you really look in the book? You know the rules,” Marinette scolded the ladybug kwami.

“I know! But Adrien was so sad and we all missed you and I don’t. It got the best of me and I’ve never been so loved by a holder than you,” Tikki cried.

“Awww,” Marinette hugged her kwami. “I love you too, Tikki but now we have a problem. I’m still married,” Marinette said. 

She felt Adrien’s hand lose its grip before letting it go all together.

She put her head in her heads, trying to clear her thoughts. “What are you going to do?” Adrien asked, voice quiet.

“Is the wine still where we kept it?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah.”

Marinette got up and got two glasses and grabbed the Pinot Noir. She opened the bottle, pouring more of the red liquid into her cup than Adrien’s.

“What’s this for?” Adrien asked, taking the cup from her hand.

“I’m in for a long night,” she took a sip of the beverage.

______________♥️♥️♥️_____________

When Luka woke up, after falling asleep waiting for his wife to come back, he noticed the keys to the car were still gone and after what happened the previous night it was safe to say he was worried.

So before calling the police, he checked his phone, trying to find hers. Only that was when he got suspicious. She was at Adrien’s and after looking more into detail, she was there the whole night.

So he knocked. Adrien answered the door. “Where is she?” Luka asked.

“Who?”

“Marinette. I know she’s here,” Luka said.

“She’s in the shower,” Adrien said, covering his mouth to yawn.

“Why did she spend the night here?” Luka asked.

“That’s up to Marinette to tell you,” Adrien said. Adrien could still see the worriedness on Luka’s face.

“Come in,” he opened the door wider. “You want anything to drink? Water, tea, coffee?” Adrien offered.

“Water, please,” Luka answered. Adrien still saw Luka fumbling with his fingers. “Nothing happened, if that’s what you worried about. We just talked and Marinette had too much wine and I wouldn’t let her drive back so she stayed in the guest room,” Adrien said.

So, in reality, he had lied. Besides the kiss that happened, nothing happened, truly, but Marinette wouldn’t let go of him when she fell asleep so he ended up sleeping with her.

The living room was quiet as both the men sat there. “I’m sorry. I know this must be weird with me being married to you ex-fiance and-”

“It’s fine, Luka. We both know what happened, well kind of. Besides, my mind is preoccupied with other thoughts,” Adrien said.

The bathroom door opened with Marinette in fresh clothes and her hair wet. Her eyes immediately landed on Luka.

“Luka, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked.

“You didn’t come home last night. I tracked your phone back here,” he eyed her. “I don’t remember you leaving home in those clothes last night.”

“Adrien, gave me some clothes. Said an old roommate left some stuff behind and never picked it up,” Marinette explained.

He noticed her pajamas in a ball tucked in the crevice of her elbow.

“We better get going. I missed a lot of work yesterday. Thank you for letting me spend the night,” Marinette kissed his cheek before walking out of the apartment.

“I’ll see you guys whenever,” Adrien said, shutting the door once Luka exited the room.

The drive home back to the apartment was nothing short of awkward. The ride was quiet and all you could hear was the light playing of the radio and the tires on the road.

Right as Luka was about to say something, Marinette beat him to it.

“I remember everything. All my old memories,” she said.

Luka stepped on the breaks before the car behind them honked at them. He pulled over to the sidewalk.

“What does that mean? Are you leaving me?” Luka asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Marinette mumbled.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” he exclaimed.

“I mean, I still loved him when I had memories as I had for the past 8 years. But I also fell for you a year ago and I just got my memories back and I don’t know where I stand with any of this,” Marinette said.

“I’m sorry I got mad at you,” Luka said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have to put any of you through this and I know the answer should be obvious but-”

“You don’t have to explain anything. This is your choice and I completely understand if you don’t choose me,” Luka said.

Marinette squeezed his hand before looking back out the window as Luka pulled back into his lane.

______________♥️♥️♥️_____________

It was hard this past month moving her stuff back into her and Adrien’s apartment again but they had finally got it done.

Luckily, her Luka ended their marriage on good terms, still being great friends.

Marinette sat next Adrien on the couch, her arms wrapping around his waist.

“I’m always going to come back to you,” Marinette said.

“Us against the world right, M’Lady?” he said, holding his fist out for her.

“Always and forever, Chaton.”

“Pound it!”


End file.
